


Send Nudes

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Workplace Fuckery [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Pics, Humiliation, M/M, The one where Gavin likes to be told what a worthless piece of shit he is, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When Gavin texts Nines about National Send Nudes Day, he forgets to be specific about the fact that he's asking for nudes, not offering. Nines' response back leaves a lot to be desired, and leaves Gavin feeling humiliated.





	Send Nudes

**Gavin (9:19am): Hey, Tin Can, it’s national send nudes day**

**Tin Can (9:20am): What are you sending me, dumbass?**

 

Gavin sighed. He’d intended for this to go the other way around, to talk Nines into sending him some kind of hot fodder for the spank bank later, something he could look at during his break, jack off in one of the bathroom stalls. Of course it would backfire. With an android, you have to be literal, and he had hinted instead of asking. He knew better than that, knew better to beat around the metal bush instead of saying “hey, tin can, show me your fucking dick.”

But he hadn’t.

And now things had been flipped on him.

And what was he going to do anyway, say no? Say he wasn’t sending anything? Gavin didn’t do that. Instead, he sighed and shoved away from his desk with a huff, stuffing his phone in his pocket and swinging around the corner, nearly knocking Connor over in the process.

“Watch your fuckin’ step, you disgusting piece of junkyard trash,” Gavin snapped.

“I see you’re having an excellent day, detective,” Connor answered. “What happened, Nines use the small attachment last night?”

Gavin wanted to die, flushing bright red. How Anderson had taught that boy how to snark, he wasn’t sure, but the attitude dripping from Connor’s mouth only humiliated him more. If Connor kept saying shit like that, Gavin was going to pull out his damn wiring himself, fix the issue, get him reprogrammed to be a little nicer. That was a thought for a different time, though. Right now, he needed to send Nines  _ something _ .

Except there was something hard about sending a dick pic. Should he go with the flaccid “tugged my jeans down, here’s a little peek” look? Should he pull his pants all the way down, get himself nice and hard, hold it in his hand and show Nines how long it was? Hell, maybe he should turn around, spread his cheeks, tell Nines he wanted his hole destroyed? No. That last one was definitely out. It exposed him for the needy bottom he was, and while he didn’t mind Nines knowing that, if it ever got leaked anywhere … no thanks. He’d preemptively spare himself the embarrassment.

He settled for a semi, jerking himself just enough, then letting it hang like he hadn’t put that much effort in. The last thing Nines needed to know was that he’d put any kind of effort in at all.

 

**Gavin (10:14am): Here, junkyard trash.**

**Gavin (10:14am): <img attachment>**

**Tin Can (10:23am): It’s okay I guess**

**Gavin (10:24am): What the fuck is that supposed to mean?**

**Tin Can (10:25am): I’m just saying some effort would be appreciated. But if you think that looks good …**

 

Gavin was seething. He wanted to rip that stupid hunk of metal into tiny little pieces too small to be recycled and— he stopped his train of thoughts in his tracks. If Nines was going to be this unaffected by his cock, this much of a piece of no-good, worthless metal, Gavin was going to show him what was up.

This time, Connor didn’t have a snarky comment. The look on Gavin’s face read pissed, not determined, and he was clearly seconds away from a blow-up as he shoved past people to get to Nines’ desk, slamming his hands on the surface of it and glowering. “Really? Really? It’s okay, you guess?”

“You want to lower your voice, detective?” Nines asked, arching an eyebrow. Gavin had been neutral to the whole revolution. On the one hand, he hated androids. On the other, he was getting shamelessly railed by one anytime he wasn’t working. A little independence seemed okay. But the expressions, the eyebrow arch, the absolute goddamn  _ snark _ from all of them? He found himself wishing they’d all go back to being little order-following-machines.

“I want you to explain,” Gavin said, taking Nines advice and speaking more quietly, teeth still gritted, “what the  _ fuck  _ you mean by I didn’t try hard enough?”

“Reed, your dick is fine,” Nines said dismissively, turning back to his work. He stole a glance at Gavin, who was still leaned over his desk. “You don’t have to get your panties in a twist.” Androids using human colloquialisms? Gavin could have murdered him.

“My panties— you goddamn piece of junk!” Gavin said, storming around Nines’ desk and grabbing his shoulder, pulling him up from the desk and half-dragging him down a hallway. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting stronger or because of the metal alloys that made Nines relatively light, but it didn’t actually matter, as long as Nines followed him and listened. Shoving him hard against a wall, Gavin glared at him and got in his face. “I told you that anything about my panties stays at  _ home _ , dickhead.”

“Gavin,” Nines said quietly, stealing a glance down at Gavin’s pants.

“Fuck you,” Gavin said. He couldn’t help that he got hard anytime Nines insulted him like that, made him feel all overwhelmed and frustrated, made him hate himself just a little more and … fuck, he needed to get off.

“I can if you’d like,” Nines said. He almost sounded bored by the whole thing. It didn’t matter, though. Gavin would take what he could get, even if it was boredom.

“ _ Now,”  _ Gavin demanded. Nines rolled his eyes. That was another annoying habit he’d taken on and Gavin was so sick of these goddamn robots and their goddamn mannerisms and— Nines was pulling him in, planting a kiss on him, flicking that perfect android tongue over his chapped lips and holding him up and fuck, if they didn’t get somewhere right away he was going to blow his goddamn load right here in the hallway and … 

Nines knew how to handle it, though, how to handle him and the needs he had. Pulling Gavin into the same bathroom stall Gavin had attempted his “okay” dick pic in, Nines pushed Gavin’s pants to the floor. “Turn around,” Nines commanded.

Gavin was used to this part, the part where Nines patiently opened him up with a slick tongue, coated in some kind of strange android lubricant that wasn’t quite perfect but would do the job just fine. His tongue felt so lifelike and perfect as it flicked across his hole and, fuck, Nines knew exactly how to use that tongue of his. He prodded it inside of Gavin, making him practically lose his grip on the wall in front of him. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up face-first in a toilet because he was so dazed by the sensations of everything Nines did to him.

“Please,” Gavin said. They’d wasted enough time on this, all because of a stupid text, and Gavin didn’t want to wait any longer to get dicked down by his partner. As Nines slid himself, erect and thick, into Gavin, Gavin groaned. A pump or two was probably enough to do it for him, just enough to feel Nines in him, but Nines wasn’t about to let him off so easily. He snaked a hand around Gavin’s neck and whispered in his ear, saying the things he knew got Gavin off the best.

“This ass? Mediocre at best. It’s human. It isn’t a marvel of engineering and perfection. It’s just … decent,” Nines said. “God, Gavin, you’re kind of ugly, too. Why do I sleep with you? I could have anybody. Look at me.” One more push into Gavin, one quiet muttering of, “you try, I guess. Can’t fault you for your failings,” and Gavin was coming hard, legs shaking and eyes fluttering shut. As Gavin recovered, he felt Nines’ hands smoothing over his skin, carefully pulling his pants up, tucking his sensitive, twitching dick into them, and it took him a minute to turn around.

Nines kissed him gently, nuzzling at his neck. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said softly. “You’re such an asshole.”

“I know. I saved that picture you sent, by the way. It’s incredibly arousing,” Nines said. Now that Gavin had come, he could tell him what he thought of it.

“Lying prick,” Gavin answered him.

“Stupid cunt,” Nines shot back. Gavin’s wide smile as he left the stall and headed back to his desk said plenty, he was sure. His quiet whistling at his desk said even more. That was exactly what he needed.


End file.
